The perfect present (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Sans and Papyrus' birthday is fast approaching. After experiencing an oddly familiar sickness, Frisk makes a happy discovery, that may be just the perfect birthday present for Papyrus. Not only that, but also a fresh start for the whole family. (A Papyrisk heartwarming story.)


**This short story takes place a few months after my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic. And yay, finally another Papyrisk story! :D (If you Don't like this pairing, please don't judge and respect my liking.) If you haven't read the other story, you'll be a bit confused about some things in this story. But I'll still explain one element: Noelle is of the same age as Frisk, despite being her daughter. It's a result of some tragic circumstances. Noelle had been sent away to live in our (the real) world, while the UT characters lived apart, time being frozen for them all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Undertale" or its characters, they all belong to Toby Fox. I just own my OCs. :P**

* * *

Frisk was sitting in the corridor of the building where was located her abassy office, she was waiting for her daughter to come get her and take back home. The young woman sighed. Only minutes ago, she was having a serious discussion with the Prime Minister of the human population, since they needed to negotiate the projects of statutes. But in the middle of the conversation, Frisk felt dizzy and almost fainted. Papyrus caught her and after he asked if she was okay - to which Frisk had replied she was despite this not being true - the skeleton said that he'd take it from there and that he'd call Noelle so she comes get her. Frisk was reluctant at first, but quickly agreed, since she admittingly didn't feel that well. She wasn't against the idea to go back home and get some rest, but she was slightly frustrated that she lost her composure in front of the human Prime Minister. __"Well, it's up to him to be more understanding, though."__ \- Frisk then concluded - __"It's not as if he never gets sick."__ Soon, she heard footsteps approach her, and when Frisk looked up, she saw with relief that it was Noelle.  
"Do you feel any better, Mom?" - Noelle asked with a concerned tone.  
"More or less… As long as I'm sitting, I'm fine." - her mother replied.  
"Alright… Shall we go then?"  
With a nod, the embassador stood up from the chair and the two women went out of the building, before taking place in the cherry red car. As soon as Noelle started the car, she suggested:  
"Maybe we should make a stop at the pharmacy?"  
"It's not necessary." - Frisk shook her head - "I just got dizzy."  
"Getting dizzy isn't something minor, it may hide something bigger." - Noelle protested - "Take a moment to think if there aren't any other symptoms you may have neglected."  
"Hmm… I don't think so… Well, I was a little nauseous this morning, but that aside…"  
Frisk paused. She realized that there __was__ a symptom that she's neglected. Her eyes widened as she remembered one time in her life when she had experienced the same dizziness and weakness. __"Oh my… Could it be that I...? No, it's impossible."__ \- Frisk wondered - __"...Or is it?"__ She already thought it to be impossble once. Frisk turned her head to Noelle and said with a determined look:  
"In fact, I think we can make a stop at the pharmacy."  
"That's much better." - Noelle commented.  
In less than two minutes, they saw a pharmacy on their way and Noelle found no trouble in swiftly parking her car outside. As Frisk went out of the car, she sighed when she saw that Noelle was going with her. As her daughter wrapped an arm around her as though to secure her, Frisk remarked:  
"I can walk by myself, you know."  
"I want to be sure you don't pass out." - Noelle replied.  
The mother sighed. She would've preferred to get what she needed alone, not wanting to involve anyone until she was sure. When the two women entered the pharmacy, they were immediately greeted by the pharmacist.  
"How can I help you?" - the man asked.  
"Well, my mother doesn't feel well, she's-" - Noelle started, but she got cut off.  
"May I have a pregnancy test, please?" - Frisk requested.  
"Of course. Just wait here for a moment." - the pharmacist said as he went to seek for the object on one of the countless shelves.  
Noelle was staring at her mother with surprised round eyes. When Frisk turned her head to her daughter, the latter finally spoke up.  
"A... pregnancy test..?"  
"...Yes. I think that I may be…" - Frisk didn't finish her sentence, before explaining - "I've already had a similar weakness once before. It was before I found out I was pregnant with you, Noelle. And… it appears that my periods are delayed, so… you see."  
"Oh, Mom… But this is wonderful..!" - Noelle breathed out as she processed the possibility - "This means you can have another chance at raising a child! You and Dad have another chance!"  
Noelle was genuinely happy about the possibility of her mother being pregnant again. She knew how much her disappearance affected her parents, they have both talked about the matter on several occasions. Frisk and Papyrus were obviously sad that they never got to see Noelle grow up. The young woman understood their feelings well. She had also noticed Frisk giving long looks to the children playing on the neighboring playground and interacting with their happy parents. Thus, Noelle hoped that her parents would get what they didn't dare to dream of. Frisk gave her daughter a small smile and said:  
"Let's not get carried away, alright? We don't even know for sure yet."  
"Here is the pregnancy test." - the pharmacist walked up to her and handed her the small rectangular box.  
"What is its reliability?" - Noelle asked.  
"This one is of the best quality, its margin of error is very small." - the man replied, taking an advertising tone - "It may display a false negative result sometimes… but when it's a positive one, there's no doubt baby's on the way!"  
"So, how much is it?" - Frisk asked as she opened her purse, seeking for her bank card.  
It didn't take long for her to pay for the pregnancy test and then for the two women to return home. As soon as they entered the house, Frisk rushed to the bathroom, not wanting to waste any time. Noelle meanwhile checked Sans' bedroom, to see that her uncle wasn't at home - probably having his dinner at Grillby's. __"Good."__ \- she thought to herself. This would give her mother more privacy at that big moment. Noelle then went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Frisk went out of the bathroom mere seconds later and went downstairs to join her daughter.  
"So..?" - Noelle asked.  
"Now we wait." - was all that Frisk replied as she sat down on her turn.  
She and her daughter sat in silence for a while. Neither of them dared to say anything due to the obvious nervousness. It was clearly not something that Frisk had expected. When she got pregnant with Noelle, she was very surprised because she didn't know that it was possible for her to bear the child of a skeleton, and neither did Papyrus. However, Toriel had told her that there have been cases of hybrid births earlier in history, but those were rare. If the conception of one hybrid child wasn't very likely, siblings birth was even less so. When Papyrus and Frisk got Noelle, they had no expectations of having another child someday. Nor did they truly think about it, as Noelle already was more than what they could ever want. And when Noelle had been ripped away from them, it was a true heartbreak for them both. They missed many years of their only daughter's life, they were absent at the moments when Noelle would've wanted them to be on her side. But now… now, they just __might__ have a new chance.  
"I think it's time, Mom." - Noelle informed her mother after a glance at the clock.  
Letting out a long nervous sigh, Frisk bent her head just a little… before looking back up again. Noelle gave her a confused look and it didn't talke long for Frisk to say:  
"I'm... I'm afraid to look."  
"Why..?" - Noelle asked, even though she had an idea of the reason.  
"What if I'm not actually pregnant? What if it's a false hope..?" - Frisk explained, as her voice trembled slightly - "I... I don't think I can take it, if my symptoms are nothing but a lie."  
"I understand…" - Noelle replied softly with a nod, then wrapped an arm around her - "We'll look together at three, okay? One… two…"  
"Three." - Frisk quickly lifted up the test closer.  
She and Noelle looked at the test. Their eyes widened. The test was displaying a "+". A moment of silence passed, before Frisk breathed out:  
"Positive... I'm __actually__ pregnant..!"  
Emotional, Frisk dropped the test and brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes got filled with tears.  
"Mom..?" - Noelle grew concerned.  
"I'm... I'm just so happy…" - her mother tried to wipe away her tears - "I just didn't think that I'd ever… that I could…"  
"But it did happen. I'm happy for you too." - Noelle said with a smile, her own eyes getting teary too.  
"Well... It looks like I have the perfect present for Papyrus' birthday next week." - Frisk said as she finally smiled.  
"Will you be able to keep it for yourself for an entire week, though?"  
"It'll be very difficult, but the effort is worth it!"  
"I can imagine how excited Dad will be." - Noelle commented.  
"Yeah... If only you could see his reaction when I told him I was expecting you." - Frisk said with a nostalgic look, then her face grew more serious and she looked into Noelle's eyes and took her hand - "Noelle, I just want you to know that… despite everything that happened to us, and even though we'll have another child we can see grow… this won't change our feelings for you. You're still as special to your father and me."  
"Hey, I'm not a teen, I can understand those things. All's good, Mom." - Noelle replied with a light chuckle, yet touched by Frisk's words.  
"I just wanted to tell you this now... so you don't eventually grow insecure." - Frisk said with care - "Your future sibling will have what you sadly missed, and the thought alone can be… upsetting. But always remember that we'll love you both the same way."  
"I will."  
Noelle then embraced her mother, with teas in her eyes, obviously moved. Despite Frisk just finding out that she was expecting, she was still considerative of how Noelle could feel about this. This alone was a proof of her unconditional parental love for Noelle. After a moment, when the two pulled away, Noelle commented with a grin:  
"Seriously though... You can't hold such big news for an entire week."  
"I am __determined__ to keep the secret until the birthday!" - Frisk declared proudly - "I rely on you to keep it too."  
"Sure thing, Mom. My lips are sealed."

Keeping the good news for herself until Papyrus' birthday hadn't been easy for Frisk. She was feeling too happy inside and she really wanted to share this happiness with her husband. But the news would be an awesome gift for the skeleton's birthday and Frisk kept telling herself that keeping it until then was worthy. Just like experiencing all the unconveniences of a pregnancy. When Frisk was expecting Noelle, she had barely vomited. This time however, the nausea was a bit more frequent than the first time. Not that she was sick all the time, not like some women who vomit almost non-stop. But Frisk did have the sickness some of the mornings, and she did her best to hide it from Papyrus. If he noticed, she'd have to reveal him her condition, and she didn't want that before the due moment. But the other side of the coin was that Frisk felt less tired than when she got pregnant with Noelle. Thus, she was more at ease to get up and even do some small tasks. And finally, the day came. Frisk smiled widely when she saw November 25th being displayed on the screen of her cellphone when she woke up. __"Today… Today I'll tell him…"__ \- she mused. The woman then gasped when she felt boney arms suddenly wrap themselves around her waist. Papyurus had hugged her from behind as soon as he woke up, like he'd often do.  
"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN WIFE." - he said, before kissing her cheek.  
"Good morning, Papyrus..." - she replied, then turned to face him - "And happy birthday."  
"IT WILL SURELY BE A HAPPY ONE, WITH YOU AND NOELLE BEING THERE THIS YEAR." - the skeleton replied, referring to the fact that it was his first birthday after the De-Code.  
__"Along with another small one..."__ \- Frisk thought to herself.  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" - Papyrus then asked her - "YOU'RE VERY SMIILING, I'D EVEN SAY YOU'RE 'BEAMING'. AND YOU'VE BEEN THIS WAY FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS."  
"Don't I have the right to be happy?" - Frisk said with an innocent tone, before pressing a soft kiss on the skeleton's mouth - "Okay, I shall go downstairs, make a big breakfast for us all."  
With those words, she just stood up from the bed and went downstairs, to cook said breakfast.

From that point, the day went well. Frisk and Noelle gave their best shot at making the best breakfast for Papyrus and Sans, and all the four enjoyed it a lot. Noelle then suggested everyone to go to a trip to the city together, so they can celebrate the date heartedly. The skeletons agreed, and even Sans seemed to like the idea to go somewhere. The little family went to the city later that afternoon, and went in a karaoke bar. Frisk smiled, as she remembered her first (and only) date with Papyrus when they were "de-coded" about a year ago. Papyrus and Sans picked a song, and the two women found out that their both voices made a cool combination for singing. The two skeleton brothers had different - almost opposite (in terms of personnality reflection) - voices, yet pretty complementary. Frisk was the next one to sing, this time much more confident than when she was "de-coded", and eventually she and her husband sang a duet. Noelle was looking at her parents with a content expression. Sans noticed and smiled at his niece warmly, saying:  
"you love your parents __to the bone__, dont'cha?"  
"Of course I do, Sans." - Noelle replied, totally ignoring the pun.  
"i just mean that you went a long way to get there, noelle. at first, you were a bit reclusive and distant. but now, you've grown very close to pap and frisk, and you'd even die for them if needed." - Sans shared his thoughts - "i'm just glad that despite everything, we could be a real family again."  
"It was a long way, indeed... but one that was definitely worth it." - Noelle smiled at her uncle.  
Sans and Noelle then looked back at the couple, who soon finished their song. After applauding them, and as Papyrus and Frisk went back to their seats, Noelle knew it was her turn. She wasn't exactly a singing person, nor was she at ease to make a performance of any sort in front of a public (even though the bar wasn't that crowded), but she still played along to make it fair. Her singing started a bit awkward and shaky, but ended up on a smooth and nice note. When the woman sat down at her seat, she exchanged a quick look with her mother. She could read in her mother's eyes that it was time. Noelle grinned, knowing that Frisk obviously could keep it for herself no longer.  
"So, what about we give you the presents now?" - Noelle asked to the skeleton brothers.  
"OH, NOW WOULD BE A WONDERFUL MOMENT!" - Papyrus exclaimed eagerly.  
Sans chuckled at his brother's enthousiasm, but he was admittingly as thrilled by the moment. Despite everything, he still loved presents. He'd feel like he isn't truly worthy of those sometimes, yet receiving gifts was nice, especially from his household. Frisk was the first to give her presents. For Papyrus, she got a collector disk of Mettaton's last episode of his show in the Underground, the one when the robot and Frisk battled on live-tv. The box was also autographed by Mettaton himself. The disk was a little old, but it was well-working and the box cover was unharmed, looking as good as new.  
"OH MY GOODNESS... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'LL BE ABLE TO REWATCH YOU, MY DEAR HUMAN, AT YOUR GLAMOUROUS HOUR!" - Papyrus said happily - "I REMEMBER I WAS SO ROOTING FOR YOU WHEN I SAW IT ON LIVE! IT WAS DEFINITELY MY FAVOURITE EPISODE!"  
"Hehe, thanks Papyrus..." - Frisk got a pink blush on her cheeks - "I had a feeling you'd love it."  
__"But you'll like the other gift even more..."__ \- she mentally added. But she preferred to wait until Noelle gave her presents before bringing up the big news. Frisk then gave to Sans his present. It was a dark blue sweater of the best fashion brand, and its fabric being of an excellent quality. It was warm, yet very soft and thus Sans would be very comfortable wearing it, even when sleeping.  
"heh, you know exactly what i need!" - Sans said with a grateful smile and glimmer in his eyes - "thank you, frisk. now winter sleep will feel as nice as ever."  
"I know how bad clothing can ruin a nap. When I saw this sweater, I immediately thought of you." - Frisk replied with a smile of her own.  
It was then Noelle's turn to give her gifts. Being a person oriented to books, of course she got her presents in a book store! For Sans, she got a recent physics book, that had some of new theories published.  
"aw, you know how to spoil me, kid. thank you." - Sans said to his niece - "this should be effective to help me fall asleep."  
"DO YOU EVEN NEED A BOOK TO FALL ASLEEP?" - Papyrus commented.  
"touché." - Sans replied with a wink.  
To her father, Noelle gave a new book of recipes. Plus, a __cylindric__ Rubic's Cube for the fun. Papyrus was beaming at the gifts and hugged his daughter close.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO EAGER TO TRY NEW RECIPES AND PLAY WITH THIS PUZZLE!" - the skeleton exclaimed joyfully - "YOU ARE THE BEST DAUGHTER EVER, NOELLE!"  
It was then when Frisk knew was the right moment to tell him. She rested her hand on Papyrus shoulder and said softly:  
"I'm afraid, you're not allowed to say that for much longer, Papyrus..."  
"HUH? WHY IS THAT?" - Papyrus asked with a curious look.  
Noelle grinned looking at her father, wondering how he'd react when Frisk would bring the news. After taking a deep shaky breath, Frisk said with a smile:  
"Because... very soon, Noelle won't be your only child."  
A moment passed as both Papyrus and Sans processed what this meant. Then, Sans' eyesockets went black in shock and surprise, while Papyrus gasped and brough his gloved hands to his mouth.  
"HUMAN WIFE... ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE... EXPECTING A BABY AGAIN..?" - the taller skeleton finally asked with bewildrement.  
"Yes, Papyrus! Yes!" - Frisk confirmed.  
Papyrus wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, making her yelp a little. And like the first time, he started to rant.  
"OH I'M SO VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE NO IDEA..! I WAS ALREADY HAPPY TO HAVE JUST NOELLE AS OUR DAUGHTER, EVEN AFTER THE TRAGEDY, BUT NOW I'M EVEN HAPPIER TO KNOW THAT WE'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHILD SOON! I CAN BARELY BELIEVE THAT WE'RE ABOUT TO BE PARENTS AGAIN! IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE A VERY GOOD DREAM! ...IT'S NOT A DREAM, IS IT FRISK? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT A DREAM..!"  
"No, believe me when I say it isn't a dream." - Frisk replied as she shook her head - "I've known for a week now, and I hadn't woken up so far. So, it's definitely real."  
"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK? AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" - Papyrus asked as he looked at the human.  
"I didn't tell you because wanted it to be a birthday surprise."  
"AND IT'S A VERY GOOD ONE." - Papyrus then stroked Frisk's brown hair gently and said - "I... I DON'T THINK I CAN EXPRESS HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW, DESPITE MY GREATNESS."  
"And there's no need to. Because I feel the same way." - Frisk replied, before giving him a light kiss - "Happy birthday, Papyrus."  
"YOU CERTAINLY MADE IT MEMORABLE."  
Noelle and Sans exchanged a look. Sans then asked to the hybrid woman:  
"so you knew all along?"  
"Yep." - Noelle replied with a grin.  
"you could've at least told me..."  
"Sorry, Sans. I didn't want you to give it away by accident." - Noelle said with a shrug - "You can get too carried away with puns when something big happens."  
"why must you... be so right about me?" - Sans asked as his features brightened.  
"I'm your niece. I know you well."  
"so true, so true..." - the skeleton then turned to his brother and sister-in-law, saying - "congratulations, i'm happy for you. it's something you two definitely deserve."  
The couple smiled in response to him. As the family sat at the table, having a pleasant and happy chat, they had a good feeling about the upcoming times. They knew that life would only keep getting better from then on.

**_Six years later..._**

Papyrus barely opened his eyes when he saw the face of his child staring right at him. His daughter was sitting on his bed, probably waiting for him to wake up, still wearing her pajamas. The girl had a tanned skin, brown eyes and short black hair.  
"HMM..? WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY, JUNKO?" - Papyrus asked as he rubbed his eyesockets.  
"I wanted be the first to wish you happy birthday. So… happy birthday!" - the five years old kid exclaimed, raising her hands in the air.  
"THANK YOU, MY LITTLE GIRL." - Papyrus said as he sat down and pulled his daughter in a tight hug.  
With a small moan, Frisk woke up on her turn and then smiled when she saw Papyrus and Junko in a warm embrace. Sitting up, she asked:  
"Can I take part in the hug?"  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN! LET IT BE A GROUP HUG!" - Papyrus eclaimed as he immediately wrapped on of his arms around his wife.  
"'Morning, Mom!" - Junko said to her mother - "Guess what? I was the first to wish Dad happy birthday!"  
"Aw, that was so good of you." - Frisk ruffled the little girl's black hair, before saying to Papyrus - "Happy birthday, Papyrus."  
She then kissed him on the mouth, making the skeleton close his eyes in contenetement.  
"Aaaah, don't kiss in front of me..!" - Junko closed her eyes, feeling embarassed.  
The parents grinned at their kid's behaviour, clearly amused. Then Papyrus' cellphone rang, and the skeleton didn't waste time to answer the call. It was a video call from Noelle, who had moved out of the house since a while ago by then.  
"Hi, Dad!" - Noelle said with a joyful tone, waving at the camera - "Happy birthday!"  
"THANK YOU, NOELLE!" - Papyrus answered - "AND HOW ARE YOU DOING? IS EVERYTHING WELL?"  
"Yeah, things are okay. Same as the last time you asked." - Noelle replied, with a shrug - "Anyway, I'm coming at your house today! I'm bringing the dessert for the dinner!"  
"I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU!" - Papyrus said - "IT'S STILL A BIT STRANGE TO NOT HAVE YOU IN THE HOUSE, AND I MISS SEEING YOU."  
"I visit pretty often, though." - Noelle remarked.  
"WELL, THAT'S NOT REALLY THE SAME..."  
"In any case, we'll be waiting for you." - Frisk replied - "I can't wait to hear more of your life. Please, don't be late!"  
"I won't be, Mom. I promise." - Noelle smiled.  
"Hey, Noelle! Do you have a gift for Dad?" - Junko asked, moving closer to be in the scope of the camera.  
"Of course, like every year. Don't worry about it." - Noelle reassured her little sister.  
"Did you make a drawing?"  
"Um... No, I bought him something instead."  
"It's because you can't draw?" - Junko inquired.  
"Pfft... What? Of course I can draw! Haha..!" - Noelle replied - "That's a funny one, Jun."  
Junko turned her head to Frisk and whispered (though Noelle could still hear her pretty well):  
"I bet she can't…"  
Frisk nodded slowly just to please her daughter, while fighting back a grin. Junko turned back at the phone screen, saying:  
"And I drew a big pretty picture for Dad. I know he'll __love__ it!"  
"IT DOESN'T TRULY MATTER WHAT ANY OF YOU GIVES ME." - Papyrus said with a happy expression - "BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING I NEED RIGHT HERE."  
"Oh..? What is it?" - the kid asked her dad.  
"He's talking about us, Junko." - Frisk told her daughter with a smile.  
"INDEED. FRISK, NOELLE, JUNKO... YOU THREE ARE JUST THE BEST GIFT."  
Frisk smiled and leaned against her skeleton husband, Junko hugged him happily, and Noelle smiled warmly in the screen. What Papyrus just said was true. Being a married skeleton with children was the best gift life gave him. He went through lots of hardships, but his family was what made him what he had longed to be when he was much younger - a normal and truly happy person.

* * *

**A/N: Originally, I remember being very hesitant whether to give them another child or not. Until I decided that they deserved a second chance to raise a kid. So, Papyrus and Frisk have a second child now, and her name is Junko! Give her a warm welcome! :D**

**It also had taken me a while to find the fitting name, but this one feels pretty satisfying. I thought that since Noelle has a winter related name (since it means "Christmas"), her sister could have a summer related name. And since she's born in June (the "opposite" month to December), Junko works perfectly! It's actually a japanese name, and it has many meanings. One of those meanings can be "child of June". :)**

**And YES! Papyrus and Sans' birthday is the date of the "Handplates" anniversary! :) I thought that it makes sense, since it's the date when the story started and thus it would make sense if it was that day when the skelebros were "born" (or pulled out of the tubes). So yeah, in my story I consider that Sans and Papy have their birthday the November 25th. ****(On a side note, in my headcanon Gaster has his birthday the June 6th. 'Cause you know, the Gaster number, hehe. ^^) **


End file.
